Safety In The Club
by babychick21
Summary: Sakura is running from her past, hoping that it doesn't catch up to her. Her running eventually leads her to the last group of people she would've found herself safe in an MC club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I have been inspired after reading a couple of fanfictions, so I hope that I do my own justice. I'm really going to try to keep up with this as well as my other story I have been writing.**

 **Summary:** Sakura is running from her past, hoping that it doesn't catch up to her. Her running eventually leads her to the last group of people she would've found herself in….

XXXXXXXX

Being in love is never easy, especially when you never had a really good example of what being in love is supposed to be like. People also say that you can't run from your past, except that's exactly what I'm trying to do. I can't help but think that my friends were right, as I'm throwing whatever I can into bags to get the hell out of mine and my now ex-boyfriends apartment.

 _Flashback,_

 _I was just putting the final touches of dinner on the table when I heard the door open._

" _Hey babe right on time!" I smiled as my boyfriend Kenta came around the corner. Although the sight of my boyfriend made the smile drop off my face._

" _Kenta is everything okay?" I asked walking around to the other side of the table._

" _I don't know you tell me?!" Kenta half yelled. I jerked back not expecting his reaction._

" _What are you talking about?" I asked trying to remain calm. He pushed past me and I immediately could smell the booze roll off him._

" _You know what, you stupid bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. I followed him not understanding what he was going on about._

" _Kenta seriously I don't know what you are talking about honest!" I exclaimed._

 _Kenta through his half empty beer can at the wall and I couldn't help but shriek not expecting a beer can to come flying past my head. I looked to the wall where the beer can had connected only to miss Kenta charge at me and pin me to other wall in the kitchen by my throat. My hands went up and grabbed onto his hands as I struggled to breathe._

" _I saw you! You were with Kai!" He yelled in my face his grip slowly starting to tighten. I tried to shake my head but his grip was to strong, all I could manage was a cough. He let me go and threw me to floor._

" _He's just a friend!" I gasped as I ran my hand across my neck._

" _Bullshit! I know you're cheating on me with that piece of shit!"Kenta yelled at me and I couldn't help but cower on the floor._

" _I'm not cheating on you! We were just grabbing a coffee before our shifts at the hospital started!" I said as I started to get up._

" _Lies! I know the way you look at him, you ungrateful bitch!" He just kept yelling at me as he paced the floor._

" _Ungrateful?! Are you fucking kidding me? If anyone is ungrateful its you! You asshole! I'm the one who has been providing everything while you bounce around from job to job! You're 28 years old for fuck sakes! Grow up! I'm tired of all this bullshit!" I screamed back at him finally having enough._

" _You stupid bitch!" Kenta screamed back at me, his hand came back and smacked me against the face sending me to floor, unfortantly it didn't stop there. Kenta grabbed my hair in his hand and proceeded to throw me around, my head connected with the corner of the counter when he released my hair. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, trying to pick myself up off the floor, only to get shoved back down, and thrown onto my back, once I was on my back my eyes were wide at the sight of the person above me. It wasn't the person I fell in love with, it was someone much darker. He smirked at my panicked expression. He bent down and before I could react he punched me in the face, with so much force that my head snapped to the side. I couldn't help the sob that came out of my throat. He reached out and grabbed my grabbed my hair pulling me up with it._

" _You ever talk to me like that again and I'll fucking kill you," He whispered in my ear, "And don't even think of leaving cause I'll always find you." He then pushed me away. I wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to hold myself together, "Get me my dinner then clean this mess up," he ordered me and walked out. The tears slipped out of my eyes as I heard the tv get turned on. I looked at the floor and could see spots of red on it, only to realize that it was blood, and it was mine from when my head hit the counter. I grabbed some paper towel and put it to my forehead only to wince. I pulled the paper towel away to see blood had gathered on it._

" _Sakura where the hell are you with my dinner!?" I heard Kenta yell from the living room._

" _Just a minute," I called back softly, as I quickly filled out a plate of food, I paused and grabbed another beer from the fridge. When I walked into to living room, I went towards Kenta and handed him his plate, I then cracked open his beer and put it on the side table next the couch._

" _Now see was that so hard," He reached out, and I flinched back. "If you only followed the rules, I wouldn't have to punish you. And now look at you, I hope you have come up with better excuses than last time." He said as he looked away._

" _I know I'm sorry, I'll follow the rules." I meekly said, and slowing started to walk away, as I walked out of the living room I heard him say that I better follow them. When I walked into the kitchen I leaned against the wall as by body started the shake as the adrenaline started to wear off. I bent down and picked up the beer can that he had thrown and put it onto the counter. I slowly started to wipe my blood off the floor, and then moved onto to wipe up the beer that was on the wall and floor. As I stood up, I walked over to the medicine drawer and pulled it open looking to take something for the pain that I was starting to feel._

" _Get me another beer woman!" Kenta yelled from the living room. My eyes came across the sleeping pills that I prescribed a few months ago, and all I could think was that enough was enough and I was done with being abused._

" _Right away Kenta," I answered back to him. I opened my sleeping pills and dumped a couple into my hand. I grabbed yet another beer from the fridge. As I walked into the living room, two sleeping pills in hand, I cracked the beer and quickly put the sleeping pills into the beer. I handed Kenta the newly opened beer, and grabbed his empty. I smiled slightly to myself when I saw him take a big drink out of the can. I walked back into the kitchen to dispose of the can. I slowly went back out to the living room turning off the light as I left._

" _I'm going to go upstairs and read if that's okay?" I asked timidly._

" _Whatever," Kenta mumbled._

 _I quickly went upstairs and turned on the light for the bedroom and went and pulled my suitcase from under the bed._

 **Current..**

I was throwing what I could into my suitcase, throwing as much stuff as I could into it. I could feel my nerves coming to the surface as this isn't the first time I've tried to leave. As I walked into the bathroom and I couldn't help but tear up at my reflection. Finger marks on my neck looking red and angry, dried blood across my forehead, and a black eye starting to form as well as a split lip. I closed my eyes and allowed a tear to escape. I wiped my cheek, and grabbed my bag of toiletries, and makeup bag. I peeked out of the attached bathroom to make sure the coast was clear. I tossed the items on the bed, and reached back into the closet to grab a large duffel bag. I started to throw the rest of my stuff into the duffel bag, remembering to grab my portable filing book filled with important documents. As I did a quick turnaround of my room I noticed the photo of my parents, and quickly put it on top of the items in the bag before closing it. Once I knew I had what I needed. I slowly grabbed my things. Slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase, I quietly made my way down the hallway. As I slowly made my way down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible, once I made my way down the stairs I peered into the living room to see Kenta slumped over on the couch.

 _This is it! This is my chance!_ I couldn't stop now, I was finally leaving this hell. I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my purse. I opened to door quietly, and slipped out the door. Once the door, I was running down the hallway to the stairwell, I threw the door open and practically threw myself down the stairs. I couldn't be more thankful that we only lived on the second floor. Once I made it to first floor, I went out the door, and as normal as possible I walked out of the main lobby, and made my way outside. Once I felt I was in the clear, I took off in a run to my truck. I threw down the tailgate, and tossed both the suitcase and duffel bag into the box, quickly making sure the tunnel cover was still latched properly. I slammed the tail gate closed and flew around to the driver's side, and flung the door open, I slammed the doors locking the doors as soon as my door was closed. I put the key into the ignition and it turned the key and truck started right up. I slammed the gear shift into reverse and flew out of my parking spot. I put the gear into drive, and sped out of the apartment parking lot like a bat out of hell. I flew through traffic lights making a bee line for the free way.

I couldn't help but cry as I drove away, overwhelmed with emotion as I actually got away from Kenta. I kept driving till I couldn't see Suna in my rear view mirror, and kept driving. After about an hour of driving I pulled over at roadside gas station. Topped up the gas, and grabbed a couple of drinks and snacks. I then peeled out, still not feeling safe to casually walk around, especially looking the way I do. After driving another 45 minutes I heard my phone going off, and my stomach dropped as it was Kenta's name that came up on my called ID. I didn't answer and slammed the gas pedal to the floor. I flew past vehicles, I could still hear my phone going off with text notification and phone calls. I reached over and turned my phone off, I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned to music up full blast and sped along the freeway.

A day and half later, I made it to a city I promised myself I would never come back to, Konoha. When I saw the "Welcome to Konoha!" sign I finally let out a sigh of relief. I pulled over into an empty parking lot of a grocery store, seeing that it was nearing one oclock in the morning. I put my truck in park. Looking at myself in the rear view mirror I still look worse for wear, as the bruises were more prominent, I shook my head and opened the door, stepped out and stretched. I walked to my tail gate and pulled my duffel bag towards myself. I opened it up and rooted around for my files. Once I found it I opened up the folder that read "Contacts" I flipped through the pages till I found the person I was looking for. I pulled the sheet of paper out. Put my files back in the bag, zipping it back up, and pushed it back and closed the tail gate.

I made my way back into the driver's seat and started my truck back up and made my was towards the address that was on the sheet of paper. After a couple of wrong turns I finally made it to where I was going. I pulled up across from the house I was looking for shocked to see about twenty motorcycles sitting out front all parked in a row. I slowly made my way towards the house pulling the hood up on my hoodie, as I made my way up the drive way I could hear people shouting and laughing.

Once I made it up to the front door, I released a shuddering breath and brought my hand up to ring the door bell.

"Woman the door!" I heard a man laugh.

"Call me woman one more time Jiraiya!" I heard a women yell clearly as she neared the door.

As the door opened I couldn't help but start to cry as the woman I remembered from my childhood opened the door.

"S-Sakura?!" the woman exclaimed eyes going wide at the sight of me.

"Tsunade," I cried and couldn't help but throw myself at her. She threw her arms out to catch me. She pulled me into a hug.

"What is going on Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she pulled me into the house.

I pulled out of the arms, and looked at her, hearing her gasp as she got a better look at my face.

"I had nowhere else to go," my voice cracked. Tsunade with tears in her own eyes reached out and pulled me back into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Sakura I promise." I tightened my grip around her, and I couldn't help but believe her.

XXXXX  
 **I hope it wasn't too jumbled as I was really excited to write this! I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that those who have read the first chapter enjoyed it! And I loved seeing that there are already readers who are following this story! Anyways here is the chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Recap:**

" _I had nowhere else to go," my voice cracked. Tsunade with tears in her own eyes reached out and pulled me back into a hug._

" _It's going to be okay, Sakura I promise." I tightened my grip around her, and I couldn't help but believe her._

XXXXXXX

I pulled away from Tsunade, and wiped away my tears after I was done Tsunade's hand then reached up and cupped my cheek, her thumb slowly rubbing along the bruise of my black eye. I couldn't help but turn my head away, ashamed of my appearance.

"Let's get you settled in, okay?'' Tsunade asked and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, using her other hand to close the still opened door. I nodded my head, making sure that my hood of my hoodie was still in place.

She lead me around the corner, only to have us bump into somebody who was making their way around the corner at the same time.

"Tsuna what is taking you- Sakura?!" a man asked with a surprise tone to his voice. I looked up to see a mane of white hair, and a tall man over 6ft wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather vest over top, with some patches covering the front.

It was when I was looking up at the man, I saw the look of shock come across his face, and the color leave his cheeks as I realized he saw my bruises and cuts on my face.

"Who did this to you?" he asked in a calm voice, which made me more worried that he wasn't yelling.

"Jiraiya, not now, not with everyone else here, she's already been through enough and we don't need to put her under the microscope by bringing her into the group and having them stare at her." Tsunade stated with a tone of finality.

"They won't judge her even you know that!" Jiraiya said slightly raising his voice.

"And I said not right now!" Tsunade's voice also began to raise and I couldn't help but think this might have been a bad idea to come here, even though I know that it was the only place I knew I could come to.

"She's come here for a reason! I mean look at her Tsunade!" he yelled throwing his arm towards me. I could feel the tension in the air, not to mention realize how quiet it got in the house after he yelled.

"I know Jiraiya! It kills me to see her like this! And Sakura will tell us when she's ready to tell us what is going on!" Tsunade yelled right back at him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, which caused both of them to look at me I pulled myself away and moved more towards the door.

"I should go, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make things worse with me coming here," my voice cracked.

"No sweetie, please stay, let us help you," Tsunade said softly, I looked up to see both of them staring at me with looks of sympathy.

"Are you sure? I-I'm not trying to be a burden, I just have nowhere else to go right now, and I don't even know what else to do at this point, I'm honestly surprised that I made it this far." I said sadly.

"Come on Sakura, let's get you something to eat, then maybe a hot shower then bed, how does that sound?" I was shocked to hear Jiraiya say something so softly, I couldn't help but give a small smile and nod my head. He then wrapped me up in a big hug then took my hand and led me towards what I believe to be the living room, with Tsunade following behind us.

I started to tense up when I started to hear hushed conversations ahead of us.

"It'll be okay Sakura, I promise, they won't judge you, we're one big family here," Jiraiya said squeezing my hand. I squeezed back silently praying that he was telling the truth. I held my breath as we entered into the living room, as all of the conversations that were happening ceased, I turned my gaze to the floor, feeling some of my hair fall forward and cover some of my face.

"Alright guys, this is Sakura, and she'll be staying with myself and Tsunade for however long she likes, if you have a problem with that, then keep it to yourself, she's family."Jiraiya stated.

When I started to hear the sound of shuffling of people starting to stand up, I couldn't help but step back into Tsunade, who seemed to expecting this and wrapped her arm back around my shoulder.

"Sakura has been through some stuff, so I ask introductions be done at a later time. Come along dear." She said as she started to lead me through the living room towards the kitchen. As we were leaving I could hear Jiraiya tell the group of people in the living room the information of what you know, and I was just able to hear the expressions of "What!?" and "Are you serious?!" as well as "That's fucked up Jiraiya!" as we entered into the kitchen where I noticed another group of people who looked to be around my age, give or take a couple of years, and they all looked towards me and Tsunade as we entered.

I briefly looked to Tsunade and saw her give me a small smile of encouragement, as the unfamiliar territory was making my nerves sky rocket, as she left standing were I was making her way towards the fridge.

"Hey who's the new chick?" a man half yelled.

"Naruto do you really have to say it like that?!" a female voice asked in a slightly raised voice.

I heard the sound of chair being pushed, and I slowly turned my head a little bit, to see a pair of lavender eyes staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Hinata, sorry about Naruto, he really doesn't know how to use and inside voice," Hinata said softly. I looked more towards he appearance to see her sporting her long hair in a side braid, and was wearing a pair of black leggings, with a light grey off the shoulder sweater. I saw her eyes slightly widen at the sight of my face, but thankfully she said nothing about it. I jumped back slightly when I saw a bright blue eye stared at me.

"Hi I'm Ino!" she said cheerfully. Her one eye covered by her bangs, the rest of her hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She was wearing a plum coloured crop top showing off her toned stomach and belly button piercing, paired with dark washed short shorts. Her mouth dropped when she got a better look at my face.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked, which made the other people in the room look towards us. I just looked to the ground not wanting to say what happened out loud just yet.

"Ino!" I heard Tsunade say in a scolding tone.

"What? I was just asking a question!" She said directing her gaze to Tsunade instead of looking me.

"Alright listen, as I told everyone in the living room, Sakura has been through some stuff, and I want you all to keep your opinions and questions to yourself for the time being. That being said I think it's time to call it a night." Tsunade said, as she reached over and pulled me over to the kitchen island where a sandwich sat waiting for me.

"Come on you lot lets go." Tsunade said again, and I could hear groans and chairs being shoved around. I could feel people staring at me and I couldn't be more grateful that my back was towards then.

"Hey, Sakura right?" I heard the girl Ino ask as she came up to stand beside me.

"Ya that's me," I said softly, picking at my sandwich, glancing slightly in her direction.

"If you want I can come over tomorrow and help you conceal your bruises, only if you want though," she said quietly. I turned to fully look at her in astonishment, as I've always had to cover any previous cuts or bruises myself, and I was never very good at it.

"I would really appricate that, thank you," I whispered back, I saw her smile then gave me a slight wave and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura, do you want me to get your stuff for you?" Jiraiya asked as he made his way into the kitchen. It was after he asked his question that I heard the loud roar of motorcycles start up, and slowly fade as they made their way away from the house. "Are you not hungry?" he asked as well when he saw my picked at sandwich.

"Not really, I'm honestly just really tired, and if you don't mind," I responded, handing him the keys to my truck out of my sweater pocket. He took my keys out of my outstretched hand with a smile and made his way to head outside to my truck.

I looked back to the kitchen entry way when I heard Tsunade make clear her throat,"Alright young lady, do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked me with her arms crossed over her chest.

I couldn't help but let a long tired sigh when she asked me that, I know I can't avoid the question from her forever, so I just looked her and said, "Tomorrow I promise I will let you know what's going on, I'm just so exhausted from everything right now." I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes that she will let this go for tonight.

"Alright, but don't think you can avoid this conversation with me. Let's get you into bed." She said, and she made the motion for me to follow her. We made our way out of the kitchen and went down a hallway that was just off of the living room. As we made our way down the hallway she pointed out the bathroom I could use and a linen closet where I could face cloths and towels, and the laundry room. There was too doors left. I found out that both were spare bedrooms. She opened the door that was to the right.

"This is where you will be staying. The window faces the west so you don't half to worry about getting the morning sun. I'll just go see what is taking Jiraiya so long."She smiled and made her way back down the hallway. I looked around room, to see the walls painted a soothing tone of grey, a black dresser off the to the left with a abstract painting above it. Off to the right was a queen size bed, with black and white patterned bedding, with a large soft black blanket sitting at the foot of the bed. I sat down on the bed, relishing in the feel of a soft bed, instead of a seat of my truck. I soon found myself lying down with my head sinking in the plush pillows and curling my legs up. I could feel my eyes starting to feel heavy. After everything that had happened in the past three days, I let myself succumb to a deep sleep, setting my worries aside till I woke up.

XXX

I left Sakura in the spare room to go and look for Jiraiya, I found him still outside admiring Sakura's truck.

"Jiraiya! The truck will still be there in the morning, hurry up with Sakura's things!" I laughed to myself, as I watch my old man look like a kid in a candy store looking at the truck. He laughed when he heard me, and then grabbed Sakura's bags off the road and made his way back inside.

"Is she okay Tsuna? Did she tell you what happened?" He asked as he pulled me close.

I let out a deep sigh, and shook my head. "I have no idea how she is, and I asked her what happened, but she asked if she could explain everything tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him place a kiss to the crown of my head.

"We'll get everything figured out, I promise. Now let's go and give Sakura her things." I took the suitcase from him, and we both made our way back down the hallway to Sakura's room. As we entered the room, I couldn't help but smile as I looked to see Sakura fast asleep on the bed. I set her suitcase off to the side, and made my way over to the bed grabbing the blanket on the end, and gently placing it over Sakura. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," I whispered softly. I head Jiraiya come up behind, I moved over a little bit, to see him lightly pet her hair, seeing that he hood and slipped off revealing her long pink hair. He leaned down and always gave her a kiss on the forehead. Once he stood up he grabbed my hand.

"Come my love, I think it's time for us to follow her lead in going to sleep." I let him lead me out of the room. I couldn't help but look back at Sakura's peaceful form, quietly closing the door as we left.

XXXXXX

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading the second chapter! I'm super excited about this story and I hope that you are too! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Here's another chapter for y'all! Thanks for all of the positive reviews, makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying the story!**

 **Recap:**

" _Sweet dreams sweetheart," I whispered softly. I head Jiraiya come up behind, I moved over a little bit, to see him lightly pet her hair, seeing that he hood and slipped off revealing her long pink hair. He leaned down and always gave her a kiss on the forehead. Once he stood up he grabbed my hand._

" _Come my love, I think it's time for us to follow her lead in going to sleep." I let him lead me out of the room. I couldn't help but look back at Sakura's peaceful form, quietly closing the door as we left._

 **Current:**

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over onto my pack and let out a deep sigh. I opened my eyes and glanced over to the window to see that the sun was slowly starting to shine more into my room. I couldn't help but sit up when I remember that Tsunade said that I had a west facing window which meant that it had to be late in the afternoon. I kicked off the blanket that had been placed over me and slowly stood up, I reached my arms above me and stretched feeling my back crack as I did so. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom just up the hall from my bedroom closing the door behind me as I turned on the light. After doing my business, and washing my hands, I leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look at my face. The cut on my forehead was healing nice and didn't look like it would leave a scar. My bruise on my face still didn't look that nice and looking at it I knew that it would probably be another week or so before it healed, as it was still mostly dark purple with slight yellowing along the edges closer to my temple. Thankfully the redness of my eye had faded a little bit so it didn't look so disgusting to look at. The bruise on my neck were all turning yellow for the most part and looked like they would be healed just short of a week. When I made my way out of the bathroom I noticed it was pretty quiet in the house. I made way to the kitchen and when I walked through the doorway I saw a note propped up on the counter and saw my name written on the front, I walked to the counter and picked it up,

 _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **Me and Jiraiya had to head the shop this morning, Ino will be coming around 6 to help you and bring you to the shop. I hope you had a good sleep because it looked like you needed it.**_

 _ **See you soon,**_

 _ **Tsunade**_

 _ **PS don't think you've gotten out of telling me what's going on.**_

I put the note back on the counter, I looked to clock that was hung up on the wall and saw that it was just after 5pm, I ran my hands through my hair, and realized that I should probably have a quick shower before Ino gets here, seeing that I haven't showered in like almost three days. I exited out the kitchen and went to the linen closet and grabbed a couple towels and a wash cloth, before heading back to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked, I pulled back the curtain and turned the taps on, I stuck my hand in and once I got the temperature right I stripped off my dirty clothes and stepped into the stream of water closing the shower curtain back into place. A groan of satisfaction escaped my mouth when the water hit my back. I couldn't help but just stand under the water letting it wash over me. After about five minutes of just standing I pushed my hair back and reached over to grab the shampoo, when I started to work the amount of shampoo I had in my hand into my hair I noticed that it had a nice subtle scent to it which I actually didn't mind. Once I rinsed out the shampoo, I then grabbed the conditioner and applied to my hair, and once I was done doing that I rinsed of my hands and grabbed the body wash, letting the conditioner soak in my hair, I reached for the wash cloth I had set to the side and put the body wash onto, then proceeded to scrub my body. Once I felt I had gotten everywhere I stepped back into the spray of the shower and rinsed both my hair and body off, relishing in the fact I felt ten times better. Once my hair was rinsed free of conditioner and my body was clear of suds, I turned around and turned off the water. I pulled the curtain back and grabbed the towel I had sitting counter, wrapping it around my body and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the other smaller towel I had grabbed and wrapped it around my head to help dry my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the room I was staying in.

When I walked into the room, I saw that my bags were placed off to the side. I grabbed the suitcase and lifted it onto the bed, I then reached and unzipped the zipper and opened the top. I ended up tossing most of the clothes onto the bed seeing that there was no order when I was just throwing clothes into when I was trying to leave. I settled for a black bra and a black thong a my outfit consisted of a pair of tight black skinny jeans with rips staggered throughout the length of the leg, a black tank top, with a white and black plaid shirt to go over top of the tank top, and pair of mismatched socks. I just finished putting on my second sock when I heard the doorbell ring.

I couldn't help but jump at the sound, I glanced at the clock that was in my room and saw that it just after six, I figured it was Ino, but my thoughts started to make me think that maybe it was Kenta or an "friend" of his. I carefully made my way down the hallway and into the living room but it was the jiggle of the doorknob that made me freeze and stop where I was panic setting in.

"Sakura?! It's Ino!" I breathed out a sigh of relief my hand reaching up to settle against my chest.

"Ino you scared me," I said with a small laugh trying to ease my nerves.

"Sorry about that! Tsunade gave me a key not knowing I you would either be awake or even answer the door." She said raising her hands up in mock surrender. When I noticed bags on her arms, I reached out to take some from her. Which she handed me a bag to carry.

"I got you some things, I hope you don't mind. "She said as she took her heels off and made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, but thank you," I said quietly. We both put the bags onto the table, and started to go through the bags.

"So this one has makeup in it, I tried my best to match but if it doesn't match we can take back and exchange it for the right color. The other bag contains a new cell phone and license plate and insurance." She said as she started to take the makeup out of their packaging. I couldn't help but look at her wide eyes, the colour draining out of my cheeks. I just opened my mouth to say something, but ended up just looking like a gaping fish.

"I know what you're going through….I just figured it was something I wished someone did for me." Ino said quietly. I reached over and put my hand over top of hers, and couldn't help but let a couple tears escape my eyes.

"Thanks Ino," I said with a teary voice. She squeezed my hand back with her own tears brimming her eyes when she looked at me. She wiped her eyes careful of her makeup and cleared her voice.

"Okay, so let's get you looking gorgeous!"Ino said clapping her hands together. "I hope that this foundation and concealer colours work for you, I thought we looked similar in skin tone, you being a little paler than me so I hope my eyeballing colours works for you. I also got your some makeup brushes, and made a list on what to use first so you can do this if I'm not able to help you. You ready?" Ino asked me makeup and brush in hand. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes and let her do what she needed to do. About 45 minutes later we were done. She held up a mirror she brought and I couldn't believe it was me in the reflection. You weren't able to tell that I had bruises on my face and neck and the healing cut looked as if I were just covering up a zit. My cheeks were contoured with a little blush and highlight. My eyes had a dark shadow in the crease and outer corner, with a pale shimmer color on the inside followed with black winged out liner. And my long lashes coated with mascara.

"Wow, Ino…it looks amazing! Thank you so, so much" I jumped out of my chair and hugged her, she hugged me back. "Now, do you want to do anything to your hair? Tsunade told that I better have both our butts to the shop no later 8, and its ten to 7 now, and it's about a 30 minute drive." Ino stated as she started putting the makeup back into the bag.

"Yeah, I'll just go throw it up into a messy bun really quick," I said taking the bags off the table and taking them to my room. I pulled the new phone out of the bag and set it on the bed while I grabbed my brush and a hair tie from my toiletry bag. I quickly ran the brush through my hair and messily gathered my hair to the top of head tying it with the hair tie. I did a once over in the mirror to make sure my hair looked good in the messy bun. I grabbed a black sweater out of the clothes tossed on the bed, and the new phone and shakily grabbed my old one putting the sweater on as I made my way down the hallway. When I got to the end I heard Ino walking out of the kitchen talking on the phone.

"Hold on, you ready to go?" She said tilting her phone slightly away from her mouth, I just nodded my head and we both went to the entry way to put or shoes on; Ino slipped her heels back on and I slipped my feet into my white sneakers.

"Ya we're just leaving the house, we'll see you guys in a bit. Bye Shika!" Ino smiled and hung up her phone. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Boyfriend?" I asked as we made our way to a black suv sitting in the drive way.

"Yup!" She said laughing. She unlocked the vehicle and we both got in, her in the drivers seat, myself in the passenger seat. Once the vehicle started the music played softly in the background. As we started the drive to the shop I couldn't help but stare at the phones in my hands.

"You don't have to turn it on if you aren't ready." Ino said not looking away from the road.

"Ino, in the kitchen you said you knew what I was going through. Do you mind if I ask?" I asked softly trying to determine her reaction.

"I don't really talk about it that much but I think it would okay for you to know, I was dating this guy Sai, total bad boy and I was in love him, coming from a strict and proper household, I almost became addicted to him. I changed my appearance and attitude and personality to match his. After doing that was when I got his attention, and then we started going out. When my parents found it they were furious, I was 17 when I met him, and because I was still living with my parents it 'their house, their rules' kind of deal, so I walked out of my parents house and I moved in with him. Everything was good for about 6 months then things started to get bad, people were coming around our place demanding money, and threatening to do some damage if they didn't get their money, so he made start doing stuff to make money. I didn't want to do it and that's when the hitting started. It was a push and slap here and there, and then when I wouldn't go all the way with a client, and before you ask I would only kiss, and give a hand or blow job; Sai lost it, the client was offering 3 grand for me to have sex with him. I said no way, and the client shot up the place and took the money we already had set aside and took off. Sai then blamed it all on me and then he started to beat the shit out of me, and then when I was barely conscious is when he raped me….I know we were dating but it wasn't okay." Ino stopped a took a shaky breathe trying to compose herself. "When I came to, I was covered in blood, and sore all over. I managed to get myself off the floor and grab my clothes and put them back on. The place was quiet so I knew that he was gone. So I grabbed my bag and filled it with the little that I had. I went to my parents only to find that they didn't live in the house, bit of a shock when the guy opened the door when he saw me, but I just took off before he could ask questions. I ended up running into a group of guys when I was running out of an alley, and boom there was Shikamaru, and the rest of the guys, and because of the state I was in they took me in when I told them I didn't have anywhere to go. They took me to Tsunade who patched me back up and I actually stayed with her for a bit, and then 5 months later I moved in with Shika and we've been together ever since. Tsunade became like a mom to me, and I'm grateful for it because I don't know where my parents are still to this day. I'm sure if I asked the right people I could find them, but part of me doesn't care."

"Ino I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said sadly.

"It's okay really, it's in the past and if it wasn't for Sai and everything I wouldn't have the family I have today." Ino said with a small smile. "Tsunade wanted to help with the new phone and changing my information and all that stuff but I super stubborn and through hell and back doing it by myself. One of the hardest things was turning my phone back on after it died because of all the messages and voicemails. It was after I listened and read them alone that I realized that I needed Tsunade's help and she ended helping with the rest of everything that I need to change, which I why I helped you out. You'll just have to go and put the license plate under your name, and Tsunade will take you to get the phone changed to be under your name when you're ready." Ino looked at me and gave me one her bright smiles.

I smiled back and stared back out the window, letting everything sink in that has happened in last 72 hours, me finally leaving someone who treated me like shit, finally getting help, and possibly getting a new friend who can actually relate, I let the small smile stay on my face.

"We'll here we are with 10 minutes to spare! You should be happy you won't be the receiving end of Tsunade's wrath, I tell ya she's one scary lady when she wants to be." She said laughing as she pulled into a fenced auto repair shop, and made her way to open spot near the building. I just shook my head and laughed to myself.

I opened my door and slowly got out making sure both the old and new phones were in my pockets of the sweater, and walked to the back of the vehicle waiting for Ino to join me, once she had her stuff we made our way through a side door, and went down a hallway and went through the door on the right. We came entered into a small waiting room, and walked into the body shop part where I could see some people working on vehicles and bikes, as we walked by some of the people I could feel the people staring at me more so than Ino. I walked a little faster to catch up to Ino who could surprisingly walk pretty quick wearing the 5in heels she was wearing.

"Shika!" I heard her yell and jump at one of the guys hugging him. Once he set her back down on her feet, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over.

"Shika, this is Sakura, Sakura this Shikamaru!" She said happily, smiling at the both of us. Shikamaru had his hair up in a pony that made me think of a pineapple, both of his ears were pierced with silver stud. He was wearing a pair of coveralls tied at the waist with a black wife beater covering his upper body.

"Hey," was all he said. He almost looked bored which made me start to feel uncomfortable.

"Shika!" Ino said and I heard a grunt from him when I noticed she elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't mind him Sakura, he doesn't talk very much," she said shooting a glare his which just made him roll his eyes. He then stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you Sakura," I reached out and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I took my hand back and hooked my hand behind hoping to hide my awkwardness.

"Much better!" Ino clapped her hands, and me and Shikamaru just shook our heads and smiled at her.

"Do you know where Tsunade is?" Ino asked looking around.

"I think she's in Jiraiya's office right now. But I gotta go finish this job the client is coming tomorrow to pick his car up, so I'll see you in a bit," He leaned over and kissed Ino on the cheek, which I did see a slight blush linger on her cheeks, he smirked at her, and nodded in my direction making his way back to his work station.

"Come on Sakura, better to find her before she finds you," Ino said grabbing my hand and leading me past some other vehicles being worked on. When we went through a swinging door we walked into which looked to be like a staff lunch room where there were a couple of older men sitting and eating, not paying any attention to us as we walked through. We entered into a hallway off of the lunch room which the hallway looked to contain offices, and when we came to the end we could hear some muffled yelling.

"Ino shouldn't we just wait?" I asked quietly.

"Tip number one Sakura, if you don't interrupt Tsunade and Jiraiya when they are yelling at each other you could be here all night." Ino stated and knocked loudly on the door. The door flung open making me jump, Ino just stood there which made me wonder if she's had to do this a few times.

"Oh Sakura! I was wondering when I was going to see you tonight, let's go and talk." Tsunade said and closed the door with a slam before Jiraiya could even get a word out. We didn't say much as we walked back down the hallway, once we got back to the shop floor we cut out and exit door which lead outside.

"Alright Sakura when we get to where we are going you are going to tell me what's going on, and they I will tell you what you need to know about what you might be entering in to." Tsunade said, not stopping in her stride to talk to me.

"Okay, as long as Ino is allowed to stay, I want her to be there," After my slight negotiation, she stopped and looked me, which I gave her a determined look to finalize my point. She looked to Ino and nodded her head a small smile creeping onto her face.

As we walked I could make out two other buildings, one large one that looked to be a second shop, and a smaller building that looked to be the size of a normal garage for a house. We were walking towards the smaller of the two. I looked back at the building noticing a bunch of motorcycles parked outside of it. When we got to the building Tsunade was heading to, I saw that on the door said "Women Only" I furrowed my brow not really understanding, but I figured it had to do with what Tsuande was going to tell me.

All three of us walked through the door, and when we walked in there was only three other women sitting around. Tsunade just nodded her head, and kept walking towards a door that had her name on it. Ino smiled and waved at the ladies, I just gave a small wave and followed Ino into what appeared to be Tsunade's office. Ino closed the door after I walked in and then took a seat on the couch that was against the wall. Tsunade sat in a comfy look chair just off to side of the couch. I took the open seat on the couch next to Ino.

"Sakura you know I would never push you tell me things, but you turning up the way you did, and looking the way you were, I have to ask you what is going on." She said leaning forward with her hands elbows resting on her knees. Ino reached over and grabbed my head giving me a smile and nod of her head.

"Okay, just let me say what I need to say before you guys ask anything okay?" I asked, I wiped my hands on my jeans when I started to feel them start to get sweaty. Once I received two nods. I took a breath and told them.

"It was when I got a full time job as a doctor at the Suna regional hospital, and I was treating a patient, Kenta, he was involved in a hit and run, and he was banged up pretty bad, I was on the one who performed surgery on him. After about month he was release from the hospital, and the next day he came back with a bouquet of flowers for me. He wanted to take me to dinner as thanks for saving his life. I turned him down but he was persistent, so I finally gave in and went to dinner with him, and we just hit off. After a month of dates we made it official and started to date. I told him about mom and dad, and then he told his story, and after that we felt more connected. Things were going great, we were the couple that everyone wished they were. It was the anniversary of his close friends death that was when things started to take a turn, he started drinking more, and wanting more from me. I thought that maybe it would pass but he was pushing more and more all the time, and I just kind of gave and then we finally slept together, and then he was different it was like a part of him changed that night. Things were weird for us, but he wasn't drinking as much so I took that as a good sign. Then one night he wanted sex, and I just wasn't in the mood I had a really bad day at work so all I wanted to do was go to sleep; but he wasn't having that and that was the first time he pushed me, and then he apologized right after so I just let it go. Next thing I know he was having trouble with work and started drinking more, and then with me having a more successful job he started getting mad. He lost it the day he lost his job, and I was trying to be the supportive girlfriend but I was working a night shift so I was trying to leave, and he took that the wrong way and that was the first time he slapped me. I just looked at him and ran out of the door. Things just kept getting worse and worse." I paused feeling the tears gathering in my eyes. I stared at the floor and once I composed myself I continued on with my story.

"It started being a daily occurrence. Being pushed, slapped, kicked. People at work started to noticed but I just played it off. I could tell they didn't believe me but I just gave them all a smile and continued with my work. I couple times he hurt me really bad to the point I had to call into work because I could barely even move. I tried to leave, but he always found me and he would punish me for trying to leave him, because who would love better the he would. I couldn't hang out with anyone and if I did it was who I was going out with, what we were doing, where we were going, who else was going to be there. I had to check in by phone call everywhere, and he would follow me sometimes or he would have someone watch me if he wasn't around. When thing were getting bad I think he could when I was trying to leave so he would lay off for a while, and me being the naïve girl I was thought things were going to back to normal. But it was when he caught me having coffee with co-worker right before our shift started was the worst. He threw beer at me which missed thankfully, he pinned me to the wall by my throat and choked me,he threw me around like a rag doll, my head hit the counter, and then he tossed me onto my back and punched me in the face, and then grabbed me by my hair and told me to clean the mess up. I got him his meal and another beer, and then cleaned the spilt beer and blood of the floor, and then when I went to get something for the pain when I came across the sleeping pills I was prescribed with and when he asked for his second beer I put two pills into his beer then went upstairs and packed when I could into a duffel bag and suitcase. I was lucky to see him passed out on the couch and then I hightailed it out of there. I had only been driving for almost two hours when my phone started going off, and then I turned my phone off and haven't turned it on since. And then I started speeding way more than the normal driver, and only stopped when I needed to, I pull off on the isolated dirt roads just to sleep for an hour before I was back on the road. Which is how I made it here to Konoha in only a day and a half which is how I ended up on your doorstep at like 1:30am, I knew I should've asked for help sooner, but I just couldn't do it, I think I only did it when the adrenaline kicked in when I put the sleeping pills in his beer." I see the tears drip onto the floor, almost feeling like a weight had been taken off my shoulders. I felt both Tsunade and Ino wrap into hug, which felt like they were trying to almost hold me together. I cleared my throat and wiped at my eyes careful to not mess up Ino's work.

"Well you can stay here for however long you like, don't feel like you're being a burden because you aren't. You're parents would be proud of you for being so strong." She said patting the back of my hand, I gave her a smile, I reached into my pocket and pulled out both phones and set them on the table that was in front of us.

"I'm done with being scared all the time, I want to move on from this starting with the phones." I put on a brave face and both Tsunade and Ino nodded their heads. Ino got my new phone out of the box, which was Samsung 8. I turned on my old phone and held my breath as I lit up. My nerves sky rocketed when the continuous vibrating wouldn't stop. After about 15 minutes it finally stopped. I looked at phone and I had 110 text messages, 100 missed calls and 50 voicemails. I opened up to the home screen and opened up my contacts, grabbing the new phone out of Ino's hand, and put certain contacts into my new phone that I knew Kenta didn't know about. I then was able to self transfer some things off my old phone to my new phone. After that was done, I turned off my old phone, not even bothering to read or listen to what Kenta had to say. I grabbed my new phone and opened up the camera.

"Take a picture with me? I want to remember this day as the day I started my life over," I asked and both Ino and Tsunade got into the frame and with tearful smiles we took a picture that made me know that things were going to be okay.

XXXXX

 **Awe yay! Background story on Ino and Sakura! Chapter 3 is so far the longest chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry if there are spelling errors but this chapter took me almost all day to write as I was getting distracted, then my computer decided to be a pain in the ass. As always please leave a review to let me know what you guys think! I look forward to reading them!**


End file.
